¡Todo el mundo contra Ban!
by Koopa Koot
Summary: Aunque no lo crean, Akabane tiene un auto, y Ban acaba de destruírselo con el Subaru. El transportador no aceptará algo tan mundano como el dinero, siempre es mejor derrotar al enemigo con lo que más le duele. ¿Ban perderá por completo la dignidad? Entren y vean cómo todos los amigos de Ginji toman ventaja del caído! No es Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Get Backers!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Plot: Aunque no lo crean, Akabane tiene un auto, y Ban acaba de chocarlo con su Subaru… El Dr. Jackal no aceptará algo tan aburrido como el dinero como compensación… XD**

**Bueno, lo clasifiqué como T por algunas malas palabrillas de Ban, no es la gran cosa.**

**Aclaro: no es yaoi, así que ya pueden salir de aquí los que buscaban otra cosa, lo siento... Sé que Get Backers es un anime casi para yaoizar solamente. u.u**

**Si aún siguen aquí, ¿quieren dejarme un review, nee? :D**

**Disclaimer: ¡Si me perteneciera Get Backers…! Lo habría echado a perder… ¿y qué sería de mí sin las enseñanzas de mis amados Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine?**

.

.

.

* * *

La última recuperación de los Get Backers ¡había sido exitosa como nunca…!, pero mal pagada, como siempre…

El cliente era un viejillo decrépito que ya ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, y le pidió a los Get Backers que le recuperaran la memoria…. Lo único que faltaba! Que el Alzheimer fuera curado por el nuevo medicamento: el Jagan! ¬¬ Por supuesto, Ban tuvo qué explicarle que algo así no era recuperable, que él no era un maldito mata-sanos, y que el hecho de que se hubiera corrido el rumor de que ya antes le había recuperado los recuerdos a un cliente, no tenía nada qué ver con que fuera una especie de Jesucristo veintiún añero y que concediera milagros tales como acabar con el Alzheimer.

El decrépito cliente, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en su más tierna infancia, se puso a reír como un maniático durante algunos minutos. Cuando Ban le dijo a Ginji que lo mejor era que se fueran, aunque hubieran perdido su tiempo con ese ente desquiciado, el cliente les sonrió con más tranquilidad, y les dijo que eso era lo que estaba buscando: que le recordaran de qué estaba enfermo.

Ban pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo de la manera más vil, y definitivamente emprendió su huida hacia la puerta de salida, pero Ginji se sintió triste por el anciano, y le insistió que en qué más podían ayudarle.

El anciano se conmovió por la dulzura de Ginji, así que les ofreció su paga. Ahora, cualquier persona en el mundo se negaría a aceptar dinero sólo por haber dicho unas palabras como: "**Señor, usted tiene Alzheimer. ¡Eso es lo que estaba buscando saber, ahora, págueme!**"; sin embargo, Ban podía perder todo rastro de humanidad y compasión cuando se trataba de dinero.

Así que, con esa sonrisa y ojos de gato que se cargaba, aceptó la mal habida paga.

El anciano se emocionó.

— Bueno, jóvenes. — Dijo el señor, creando suspenso. — Como comprenderán: estoy en el final de mi vida, y no tengo herederos. Así que quiero ofrecerles todo lo que pueda darles.

— ¡Ojii-san, no tiene por qué hacer eso…! — Exclamó Ginji, siendo interrumpido por Ban, quien lo echó a un lado de un golpe, y lo hizo chocar contra el muro de tablarroca, sumiéndolo. — :S ¡Oh, no…! — Ginji se paró justo allí, para cubrir la evidencia. — :D Qué bonito clima hace hoy.

— ¡No le haga caso a esta estúpida anguila parlante retrasada! — exclamó Ban. Entonces, simuló una expresión de comprensión humana y temor a Dios. — Es cierto: ¿qué son las cosas materiales en el Reino de los Cielos? — Dijo, mirando hacia arriba. Sí… es cierto, hacer esta actuación tan dramática era _bajo hasta para él, _pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? Se estaban quedando sin un yen en los bolsillos, y necesitaban el dinero para ponerle gasolina al Subaru 360, que llevaba una semana y media estancado afuera de la casa de Shido: quien aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para mandar a sus animales a arañar y usar de baño el pequeño y tierno carrito de los Get Backers. — ¿Qué es el dinero sino la más despreciable de las cosas mundanas?... Claro, para usted, que ya vivió su vida.

— ¿El reino de…? — Pero dejando de lado los remordimientos morales, Ban ansiaba poder crear un efecto en el anciano, y se contentó al ver que lo había confundido… — ¿Los cielos…?

— ¡Sí! — insistió Midou, dentro de su papel. — ¡Me refiero al Más Allá, donde nuestras almas vivirán en paz, sin pecado, sin preocupaciones! ¡Tal estado de pureza, no precisa los objetos mundanos! ¡Creo que lo más inteligente es deshacerse de estas pesadas cargas! ¿No lo crees, GINJI?! — Claramente, Ban le lanzó una mirada amedrentadora.

—… Gulp… ¿Sí…? — opinó Ginji, sintiendo cómo su alma se podría.

El anciano se quedó quieto por un momento, pero luego pareció retomar el hilo de la conversación con facilidad, y jovialidad. Palmeó entusiastamente una vez, y les dijo lo que pensaba regalarles.

— Miren, jóvenes recuperadores. — El anciano se metió las manos huesudas y manchadas a la bolsa de su pantalón, y sacó un sobre viejo y amarillento, que parecía haber sufrido los estragos de la humedad. Lo blandió frente a sus narices, con un gesto diáfano. — Dentro de este sobre, hay un cheque válido por cien millones de yenes.

— **¿¡Cien millones…!? — **Ban y Ginji entraron en una especie de estado zombi, babeante, podrido y anhelante de cerebros. ¡Jamás habían _oído _una cantidad tan grande ofrecida como paga! ¿Era eso posible…? _**¡¿eRa eSTo Lo Que LLaMaMoS… aMoR…?!**_

— Así es. — El anciano sonrió tranquilamente, como si en vez de ofrecerles esa cantidad, les estuviera ofreciendo una bolsita de canicas a sus nietos. Empezó a jugar con el sobre, haciéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, como si fuera una araña sobre su tela, y disfrutó de los movimientos de los iris azules y cafés, pendientes del más ligero movimiento de él. — n.n je, je.

— Bueno… — las temblorosas manos de Ban empezaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia. Pero no podía simplemente tomar ese sobre y ya… ¡Debía haber algún truco, una prueba magnífica y sangrienta! Era por eso que no se decidía a tomarla. — Dénosla ya, anciano. — Dijo como un autómata, con los ojos nublados por la "**Y" **cruzada.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué son cien millones de yenes, comparado con todas mis propiedades terrenales! Lo último que quiero es que el Gobierno se las apropie…

— ¡Esos malditos! — lo apoyó Ginji, quien ya se parecía a un cachorrito en estos momentos. Seguro que si el anciano le decía: ladra, ladraba.

— ¿Propiedades? — la ambición de Ban no tenía límites.

— Quisiera poderles ofrecer eso también, pero… Claro, en esta vida no se puede obtener nada si no se arriesga algo a cambio. — Les dijo el anciano decrépito, quien parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo. — ¿Qué les parece este trato?

— ¡**sí, ACEPTO!**

— Cálmense, niños, ni siquiera les he dicho cuál es el trato… Quizás sea yo el mismísimo demonio, y me acabaran de vender sus almas. — Ban y Ginji parecieron recuperar la cordura con ese último comentario, y se miraron uno al otro con seriedad, incrédulos de haber caído en un estado tan lastimero y deplorable. — Este es el trato: — el anciano se puso eufórico, y los Recuperadores lo vieron desaparecer por dos segundos tras la puerta más cercana, que presumía pertenecer a un armario, y sacó tres cajas forradas de morado, con estrellitas plateadas. — ¡**Eeees, la catafixia! — **Un ruido les indicó que algo había tronado sobre sus cabezas, y de pronto, los Get Backers se vieron atrapados en una lluvia de todos los colores.

— =u= U… ¿Acaso… acaba de llover confeti…? — murmuró Ginji, con la palma hacia arriba.

— ¡Cállate, Ginji, esto se pone bueno! — exclamó Ban, cegado por la ambición.

— Ban-chan… — intentó advertirle Ginji, pero sus palabras fueron infructíferas e incompletas, para empezar. El anciano estaba dándole vueltas a una matraca gigante y sonando un silbato grandote como el que se usa en los estadios de fútbol soccer. — Ojii-san. — interrumpió el rubio. — Por favor, ¿puede explicarnos qué es una _catafixia_? — se atrevió a preguntar Amano, ya que no le veía intenciones a Midou de decir ni una sola palabra… Sumido en ese estado de éxtasis que casi llegaba al nirvana… Si no fuera por la euforia…

— ¿No saben lo que es eso? ¡¿Qué clase de juventud se pasea por las calles de Shinjuku hoy en día?! — se lamentó el anciano, por primera vez en esa mañana, decepcionado. — Jóvenes Recuperadores, ESTO es una catafixia.

— Creí que era una _"caja" — _Dijo el brillante de Ginji.

— ¡No la caja, la caja es simplemente una caja! — repuso el anciano, pero recuperó la cordura. — n.n Una "catafixia" es un **intercambio. **

— ¿Un intercambio? Esto huele feo… — el asunto ya no le gustó a Ban, quien pareció caerse de la séptima nube.

— No te preocupes, joven Puerco Espín. — Lo tranquilizó el anciano, amablemente, y sólo por esa amabilidad, Ban no se alteró al escuchar que lo llamaban de nuevo "puerco espín". Aún así, no cambiaría su peinado, no señor. — La catafixia no te obliga a perder el premio inicial. Toma. — el anciano le tendió el sobre. — Es tuyo: tus cien millones de yenes.

— Ahhh… — Ban se quedó sin habla, o quizás la lengua le había explotado dentro de la garganta y la cerró. El tacto del viejo y arrugado sobre, era como subir al cielo y tocarle la cara al mismísimo Creador. Ginji pareció sentirse excluido de esta fiesta íntima entre el dinero y su compañero, así que se apresuró a colocarse lo más cerca posible de esa fuente interminable de felicidad.

Qué importaban todos esos trabajos, con sus momentos dramáticos que amenazaban con quitarle la vida, ¿qué importaban todas esas peleas sin sentido… si por fin tendría el dinero que lo mantendría a salvo, en casa?

— Y pueden quedárselo, o… — el anciano se hizo a un lado, señalando las tres misteriosas cajas. — ¡pueden cambiarlo por lo que hay dentro de una de estas tres cajas misteriosas!

— ¡¿_**Es una maldita broma?!**_

— No lo es, jóvenes recuperadores. — Les dijo el anciano, cortésmente. — Y aquí dentro, es donde podrán encontrar el resto de mis más preciadas posesiones. **Todas ellas están repartidas en estas tres cajas**. Adelante. ¿Qué es lo que van a escoger? El sobre… — el anciano les lanzó una mirada significativa. — ¿O una de las tres cajas? — Ban y Ginji sentían que el sobre de dinero les quemaba las manos, y miraron las otras dos cajas, donde estaban repartidas el resto de las posesiones del anciano con Alzheimer. ¿Harían la apuesta de su vida? ¿O se quedarían con lo que había en el sobre, siguiendo el refrán ese de "más vale pájaro en mano"…?. El anciano los miró con una dulzura incitadora. — ¿Hmm?

.

.

.

* * *

— ¡**JaJaJjjajajJAJAJAJAJA!**

Ban se sintió humillado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, cuando la risotada sin escrúpulos y sin control de Shido Fuyuki resonó contra todos los postes, las mesas, las sillas, las ventanas y los muros del Honky Tonk: la historia engrandecía la estupidez de Ban y Ginji mientras los _amiguitos _del Emperador Relámpago se burlaban y escupían café por la boca y por la nariz.

— ¡Cállate, maldito entrenador de Gorilas! — exclamó Ban, utilizando la violencia como último recurso.

— ¡De haber sabido que harías una **changada **como esa, TAMBIÉN TE HUBIERA ENTRENADO A TI! — le contestó Shido.

— ¿Una… CHANGADA?! — En vez de preocuparse por el vocabulario de Shido, Midou sólo pensó en asesinarlo.

— Cálmense, chicos. — Kazuki Fuuchouin decidió recobrar el sentido común; y aunque quería seguir burlándose, _alguno _de ellos tenía qué ser la voz de la razón, ¿o no? Se levantó de su banquillo y se apresuró a ir al lado de Ginji, quien tenía la cara enterrada entre sus brazos sobre la barra del Honky Tonk, con la expresión más pura de un chiquillo perdido en el centro comercial. — ¿No ven que todo este asunto le duele a Ginji-san? — los aleccionó. Tanto Shido como Juubei parecieron enseriarse por completo; sin embargo, Hevn siguió riendo.

— No tengo nada contra ti, Gin-chan. — Aclaró. — Pero me da gusto que finalmente Ban-kun entendiera que Ustedes NO PUEDEN conseguir un trabajo decente, si no es por intervención mía. — La exuberante rubia se paró frente a Ban, con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla arriba. — ¿Qué te pareció eso, Midou Ban-sama? ¿Aprendiste la lección?

— ¿Cuál lección? — Dijo Ban a regañadientes, con una voz grave y lenta.

— ¡Que ustedes serán muy buenos recuperando cosas, pero el trabajo de la Intermediaria es el trabajo de la Intermediaria! — Hevn se adornó. — ¿Y dónde podrían ustedes conseguir trabajos, si no tienen contactos como los que tengo yo? ¡Esta vez, quisieron probarme que ustedes podían conseguir sus propios trabajos de recuperación, Y MIREN lo que les pasó!

— ¡Nos habrían pagado muy bien, a no ser por la ambición sin control de Ban-chan, que lo obligó a escoger la caja número tres! …que estaba llena con las posesiones más preciadas (**SENTIMENTALMENTE**) de ese anciano Alzheimérico. — Se lamentó Ginji, quien no quería mostrar ira contra Midou, o si no, el asunto jamás terminaría. — =u= …

— Dudo mucho que se diga: "Alzheimérico", Ginji-san. — Apuntó Kazuki.

— ¡Pero, qué pena! — Ginji enterró la cara en los brazos para no ver nada. — ¡Lo peor de todo fue cuando Ban-chan destruyó todas las posesiones que se ganó en la caja número tres! Está bien que te daba coraje, Ban-chan, ¡Pero no tenías por qué romperlos frente a sus ojos! — ahora sí, se le enfrentó.

— Eran míos, después de todo, me los gané limpiamente — Ban de pronto estaba en un rincón del Honky Tonk: donde no llegaba la luz, y sus ojos resplandecían con malignidad a través de la cortina de humo de tabaco que se creó.

— -_- U…

— Vamos, chicos. — Paul decidió que ya quería terminar la plática, que se estaba haciendo inagotable, y él pensaba que una de las peores cosas que podían hacerse, era llorar sobre la leche derramada. — De todos modos, ese dinero ni si quiera se lo merecían. — Ban lo fulminó con la mirada. — Acéptenlo, no se lo merecían; POR ALGO pasan las cosas, ¿no creen? Es la justicia Divina, la que no les permitió quedarse con ninguna de las posesiones valiosas, económicamente hablando, de ese pobre anciano.

— Quizás… — Ban exhaló una enorme bocanada de humo; el molesto tabaco fue llenando el lugar con espirales sigilosos, y luego se esparció por todo el café de una forma grosera e intoxicante. Todos se quedaron como si nada, esperando que Ban se diera cuenta de que los estaba molestando. Pero como un fumador nunca se da cuenta de eso, Ginji tuvo qué saltar de su banco y recorrer el café de extremo a extremo para ahorcar a Midou, mientras todos los demás le echaban porras.

Al final del día, los amigos de Ginji (quienes, al ir pasando las horas, se iban sintiendo cada vez más _responsables_ por él) terminaron comprándole la cena y pagándole la gasolina del inválido Subaru. Cuando los Get Backers tuvieron qué irse, toda la bola de encimosos se apresuraron a colmar a Ginji de frases alentadoras, palmadas en la espalda y, de parte de Natsumi y Hevn, besos. El ánimo del rubio subió por las nubes, y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

Por cierto, a Ban nadie lo peló, ni si quiera Ginji.

Entonces, los Get Backers lograron zafarse del abrazo - llave – de lucha que tenía prisionero a Ginji, obra de Natsumi, y subieron al auto, que Ban arrancó.

— ¡Eeeeh, está vivo otra vez! — exclamó Ginji, sin poder controlar sus emociones. Ban puso los ojos en blanco. — ¡Vámonos, Ban-chan! — exclamó, subiéndose de un brinco; así que se golpeó la cabeza en el proceso.

— Idiota. — Lo etiquetó Ban, con un tono de voz rutinario.

— Sí, seré idiota, pero soy feliz. — Repuso Ginji, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero de todos modos siguió sonriendo, porque no le importaba la adversidad, mucho menos algo tan insignificante como eso. — Ah, sí, Ban-chan… ¿Te importaría conducir al parque? Me olvidé de algo allí. — Dijo sin más rodeos, pero obviamente ocultando qué.

— ¡Aaaah, no puedo creer que seas tan idiota! ¡Cada vez la riegas más! — Ban empezó a conducir el auto.

— ¿Por qué estás enojado?

— No estoy enojado. — Dijo Ban rápidamente, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más tranquilo, tan súbitamente, que le dio miedo a Ginji que Ban fuera bipolar. Ginji se quedó callado, por el bien de ambos. Según Ginji, entendía por qué estaba enojado: Ban había sido ignorado olímpicamente toda la noche, Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE: ni siquiera le habían dado de comer. Y meterse con la comida de Ban-chan no era algo insignificante. Ginji pensó en disculparse por no haberse dado cuenta de que Ban tenía hambre, y por no haberle compartido la mitad de los manjares que sus amigos le compraron, pero una cosa aún más importante le llamó la atención:

— Ban-chan, vas en sentido contrario. — Comentó, casualmente.

— _Ginnnji… — _Ban se giró por un segundo y le sonrió indulgentemente. — YO soy Midou Ban-sama… Un AS en TODO. — Fanfarroneó, lo usual. — ¿Crees que no voy a saber cuándo voy en sentido contrario y cuándo no?... Pequeño. — Lo minimizó, por último.

— En serio, Ban-chan, vas en sentido contrario. — Repitió Ginji, en sus trece; sin embargo, no parecía preocupado por eso.

— **En serio, Ginji. — **Ban repitió lo que dijera el rubio, utilizando el recurso infantil de _regresar _las palabras para molestar al otro. — ¿Qué sería de nosotros si tú condujeras mi precioso Subaru? — Ban le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos al tablero. — ¿Qué más puede necesitar un hombre, si no un carro tan perfecto como este?

— Ban-chan… Tienes mucha hambre, ¿verdad? :'( — le dijo Ginji, a juzgar por sus incoherentes premisas. — Gomen ne… Ban-chan… u.u Yo debí darte de mi pizza, y mi sándwich, y mi botella de cerveza, y mi…

El estómago de Ban no podía soportar ese desfile verbal de la comida que tanto anhelaba, y se giró hacia Ginji una vez más.

Para su desgracia, lo hizo justo cuando llegó a la intersección de esa avenida con una calle transversal, y no se dio cuenta de que un flamante auto deportivo, plateado y estilizado, se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su Subaru 360, por el flanco derecho…

.

.

* * *

.

.

La lluvia de piezas metálicas cayeron espléndidamente sobre los accidentados, dejándoles sobre la piel estelas escarlatas y brillantes que los cubrieron por aquí y por allá, como una pintura abstracta sobre una masacre sanguinolenta. El estruendo de los cristales estallando, de los fragmentos incrustándose en el piso, y el brillo color plata que interrumpían la infinita continuidad de la negrura celeste, reanimaron el corazón de Akabane Kuroudo.

Si acaso hubiese muertos dentro del otro auto, habría valido la pena que el suyo quedara destrozado.

Salir de esa lata aplastada en la que se convirtió su Porsche plateado, con quema cocos de cuero negro, no era tarea difícil para él. Un movimiento simple de sus bisturíes lo arreglaba todo, le dejaban el camino libre.

Akabane salió de su ex auto, enfundado totalmente en negro como un enorme cuervo, y se acercó al otro automóvil.

En cuanto vio a la catarinita blanquecina, una sonrisa le surcó el rostro: una sonrisa que podría identificarse como: _cruel._

Las puertas del Subaru 360 se abrieron apresuradamente, y salieron los Get Backers.

Ginji se quedó paralizado a la mitad del camino, en cuanto notó que el mundo era un pañuelo… Un pañuelo muy cruel y desquiciado, que ojalá la sirviera para enjugarse las lágrimas de sufrimiento que el destino le deparaba.

Ban, por su parte, no se inmutó, y se dirigió al lado derecho de su auto: simplemente estaba abollado.

Justo como lo esperaba de su Subaru 360: es cierto, el pequeño auto se había estremecido furiosamente ante el choque; pero el auto contrario terminó hecho una mierda, mientras el suyo estaba como nuevo… Bueno, si se disculpaba la abolladura.

Ban se giró y regresó hacia el propietario del otro auto, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Akabane.

Ginji lo miró rápidamente, como si quisiera darle a entender que la vida había sido buena, pero que era hora de despedirse de ella. Total, habían vivido pobremente felices. Al menos, Ginji, sí. Pero entonces, Amano vio cómo Ban caminaba hacia el Dr. Jackal con una actitud determinada, y se sintió desfallecer ante las ideas de qué le podía hacer Akabane a Ban, teniéndolo tan cerca.

— ¡Oye tú! ¡**Mira nada más lo que le hiciste a mi auto**! — Ban señaló la abolladura de su Subaru 360, enfrentándose a Akabane con bravuconería.

"_**¡¿Quééé?!" **_Ginji se cayó a lo anime.

Akabane, por su parte, acentuó una sonrisa sanguinaria, mirándolos a través de la ranura del ala de su sombrero de sepulturero.

El instinto animal de supervivencia de Ginji saltó dando alaridos.

— ¡Aka- Akabane-san! — exclamó el pequeño rubio, sintiendo la cara entumecida de miedo; aún así, sonrió para restarle importancia a la actitud tan inconsciente de Ban. — ¡No sabes… cuánto lo siento…! — empezó a balbucear, mirando la cosa deplorable que ahora lucía más como papel aluminio, en vez de auto, de Akabane. — T-T ¡Por favor, NO NOS MATES! — casi se arrodilló, porque si lo hiciera, Ban lo asesinaría por no "mostrar dignidad". — ¡Lo que pasa es que… no nos dimos cuenta de que íbamos en sentido contrario… porque… No había señalización…Ya… YA SABES CÓMO SON LOS DE TRÁNSITO! ¡No nos demandes, no, NOOOO!

— Oh. — Akabane encontró divertida la actuación de Ginji. — ¿Dices que no quieres que los mate… Ni que los demande? — Expuso, tranquilamente. Eso hizo que Ginji se diera cuenta que estaba pidiendo demasiado. Aún así, dijo, sin control:

— Chí. :D

Akabane blandió cuatro bisturís a la vez, mirándolo fijamente.

— No tientes a tu suerte, Ginji-kun. — Le aconsejó Akabane, poniéndole una de las cuchillas sobre la yugular, de una forma acostumbrada pero que pretendía ser al azar.

—… Bbb…. Ban-chan… — suplicó Ginji, con un hilito de voz. El aludido llegó a rescatarlo en el momento justo, haciéndolo a un lado de un manotazo. Entonces, Ban se puso delante de Akabane una vez más.

— ¡Haz lo que quieras, Jackal! — Dijo el poseedor del Jagan. — Vámonos, Ginji.

— =u= U… — Ginji prefería estar MUERTO en un momento como este.

— Midou-kun. — Akabane lo alcanzó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ginji sentía el corazón en la garganta, y su alma simplemente quería escapar hacia un mundo mejor. Ban Midou encaró a Akabane, sin dejarse amedrentar. — ¿Qué clase de persona comete un delito contra otra, y luego se va como si nada hubiera pasado? Olvida quiénes somos, Midou-kun, ME DEBES muchísimo dinero. — Su mirada ganó ferocidad.

Los cinco minutos diarios de moralidad de Ban lo alcanzaron esta vez, debido a las circunstancias, y tuvo qué admitir que sí, era una canallada irse, luego de que había sido culpa suya que el caro auto de Akabane hubiera terminado hecho tuercas.

Pero no tenía dinero.

¡Si tan sólo no hubiera escogido la caja número tres de aquel anciano…! ¿Justicia Divina? ¡Sus polainas!

— Escucha, Jackal. — Empezó a decir Ban, desvergonzadamente. — Dinero, no tengo. Así que, a ver cómo le haces, pero yo no puedo pagarte con nada.

— ¿Dinero? — Akabane rió monosilábicamente. — ¿Quién te pidió algo tan _despreciable_ y mundano como eso?

— ¬¬ — Esto debía ser una broma. ¿Estaba usando los argumentos que Ban le había dicho al anciano con Alzheimer, cuando pretendía que le pagara con sus pertenencias _mundanas? _— ¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Jackal? — Cortó toda charla Ban, de una forma secante.

— ¿De **ustedes**? Nada. — Akabane se acercó a un extremadamente tembloroso Ginji Amano. — Me conmueven las disculpas atropelladas del joven Amano Ginji-kun; además, yo sé que la culpa no fue suya, porque él no conduce tu pequeña Catarinita. Esta deuda es contigo, Midou Ban. n.n

Ban lo miró fijamente, esperando encontrar las intenciones de Akabane impresas en sus ojos, pero lo que encontró fue otra cosa: las sirenas de las patrullas.

— ¡Maldicióóón! — casi hizo berrinche Ban, haciendo sonreír a Akabane.

— Huyan, recuperadores. — les recomendó Akabane, con una sonrisa sencilla y _pura._ — Vamos, yo testificaré que el culpable huyó y que no pude verlo. — Les ofreció. — Acepten mi oferta: no hay aquí ningún testigo ocular que hable en contra de mi coartada.

— ¡Es un contrato demoníaco, Ban-chan! — acertó Ginji. — Quizás te perdone la vida por un momento, pero lo que querrá a cambio será mucho peor!

— ¿Qué propones?

— Pues… Hay qué entregarnos, ¿no? ': )

— ¡No! ¡La cárcel es un sitio que Midou Ban-sama no pisará! ¡No vivo como vivo para terminar en una cárcel! ¡Prefiero terminar en el infierno, ALGO QUE SÍ ME MEREZCA!

— ¡Ban-chan, nunca puedes dejar de ser orgulloso! ¡Por favor! ¡Quedémonos!

— ¿Piedra, papel o tijeras? — le ofreció Ban, sabiendo que Ginji SIEMPRE empezaba poniendo _tijeras _inconscientemente. Ginji aceptó, y perdió contra la _piedra_ de Ban. — ¡Ja!

— Te odio. T-T

* * *

Esa noche, los Get Backers habían dormido en una banca del parque, como auténticos vagabundos. Habían estacionado el Subaru frente a la casa de Madoka (de nuevo, porque según Ban, nadie nunca sospecharía de un auto estacionado frente a la honorable residencia Otowa), y después, habían recorrido muchas calles de mala muerte, tranquilamente, con una actitud parecida a la de los bravucones de los años ochenta que siempre salen en esas películas; y finalmente habían llegado al parque de Shinjuku, donde se escabulleron y se quedaron a dormir. Incluso, tuvieron qué quitarse de en medio a un vagabundo de verdad, quien proclamaba que _todas _las bancas del parque le pertenecían, y que jamás los dejaría pasar ahí la noche, a no ser que le pagaran una cuota generosa.

Esa noche, el vagabundo se ganó un nuevo afro: cortesía de la energía electrostática de Ginji… Y algunas quemaduras menores.

* * *

Ban tuvo una serie de pesadillas esa noche, alimentadas por el hecho de que hace tres días que no probaba bocado, y que sólo se mantenía de pie porque bebía mucha agua, que le llenaba el estómago y lo hacía olvidar por un momento el hambre que tenía… Ese estúpido mal nacido de Ginji… ¿Por qué no le había dado ni una probadita anoche? Porque, a estas alturas de la vida, Ginji ya debería saber que el orgullo de Ban era demasiado grande como para _rebajarse _y pedirle una mordidita de sándwich y un sorbito de café. Es decir, normalmente, le habría quitado todo, pero esa noche no. ¡No después de que todos sus idiotas súper amiguitos se habían burlado de él hasta hiperventilar, sólo porque tomó la mala decisión de escoger la caja número tres, en lugar de los cien millones de yenes que les había ofrecido ese anciano decrépito!

¿Él qué iba a saber?

Creía que la caja número tres contendría las acciones de una empresa internacional, un jet privado, una McMansión y un mayordomo demoníaco llamado Smithers… u.u…

…Tenía _tanta hambre… _Ni siquiera podía dormir.

Espera. Quizás no podía hacerlo porque el sol comenzaba a brillar entre las copas de los árboles.

Ban abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un paisaje verde totalmente emborronado por el desenfoque visual de los primeros segundos de despertar. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se talló los párpados con seis dedos de las manos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, se dio cuenta de que su vista se había obstruido por una gran mancha de tinta negra. Y la mancha de tinta negra le sonrió.

— ¡Cacabane! — Midou se desperezó estirándose lo más desfachatadamente que pudo, y bostezó larga y tranquilamente.

— Vaya, es la primera vez que nos encontramos y tienes la guardia tan baja. — le aseguró Akabane.

— ¿Esa impresión te di? ¬¬ Ni lo sueñes: Nadie podrá hablar contigo nunca sin bajar la guardia, Cacabane. — lo contradijo Ban. Akabane le sonrió, y Ban tuvo la impresión de que ya llevaba un buen rato inmóvil frente a la banca donde dormían los Get Backers. — Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

— Me temo que demasiado.

— ¿Qué tanto es _demasiado, _maldito degenerado pervertido? — . — U

— Los pájaros empezaban a usarme de árbol. — Dijo el Transportador, con una sonrisa insondable. Ban lo miró como si estuviera completamente chiflado: algo que nunca le podría decir _nadie, _por más que se lo mereciera. Entonces, Akabane se puso tan serio, que Ban pensó que jamás lo había visto sonreír. — Si mal no recuerdo, Midou-kun, tú y yo tenemos un _asuntito _pendiente.

En ese preciso momento, Ban lo recordó todo: sobre todo la parte que dijo Ginji: "¡_Es un contrato demoníaco, Ban-chan!", _y se dio cuenta de que SÍ lo era, y que la siguiente vez le pondría más atención a su rubio compañero. Y pensando en él, ¿por qué _rayos_ no se despertaba? Ban lo miró hecho un ovillo sobre la verde banca del parque (incómoda, por cierto), con una cara de felicidad como si estuviera soñando que tenía una cita masiva con todas las chicas del concurso de Miss Universo.

Ban no evitó poner los ojos en blanco: frente a él estaba Akabane Kuroudo, el asesino despiadado, y Ginji seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta.

— Sé exactamente cómo me vas a pagar, Midou-kun. — Le dijo Akabane, con una expresión de: "no te preocupes, yo me encargo". Ban levantó una ceja, queriendo huir de ahí, pero se mantuvo inamovible. — Y no puedes negarte… Dudo mucho que, con la suerte que tienen ustedes dos con el dinero, puedas pagarme un auto como el que tenía.

— Obviamente, se paga mejor el trabajo fácil… — suspiró Ban, pero de un modo disimuladamente provocativo.

— ¿Perdón? — pidió que se le repitiera Akabane, cortésmente.

— Ya sabes. — Ban se levantó de la banca con entusiasmo. — Tú solamente _paseas_ objetos: no tienes qué recuperar nada, ni enfrentarte a nada más grave que los_ malvados y poderosos oficiales de tránsito. — _dijo Ban, fingiendo una voz macabra–sarcástica. — Jeh… Sin embargo, tu sueldo es suficiente como para poder comprarte un auto así, ¿verdad?

— ¿Ese auto? — Akabane selló sus labios en una sonrisa: jamás le diría que el auto no era legalmente suyo: sino que tuvo qué haber algunos muertos en uno de los trabajos de transporte, y el auto había quedado **huérfano, **así que… Lo tomó. — Bueno, después de todo, soy doctor. Si hubieras terminado una carrera, otra cosa sería, _aficionado. _

— ¡¿Aficionado yo?! — Ban saltó, con el orgullo herido. — ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!

En ese momento, Ginji se movió, dio una patada y se incorporó. Akabane y Ban lo miraron que estaba sentado sobre la banca, pero con los ojos **cerrados. **

— "_**Se volvió a dormir?!" — **_pensó Ban, pensando que Ginji era EL COLMO de toda una generación! — ¡DESPIÉRTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, DESGRACIADO MAL PARIDO! — Ban lo sacudió, ante la paciencia infinita, llámese _curiosidad, _de Akabane. Ginji finalmente empezó a emitir unos ruiditos guturales antes de abrir los ojos en una rendija. — Muévete, Ginji, Akabane está aquí: quiere vengarse de mí por lo de anoche. — le susurró, apresuradamente. Ginji abrió los ojos automáticamente, dispuesto.

— ¡Estaba despierto! — aseguró, y buscó a Akabane con la mirada. Lo encontró parado frente a ellos, como si en el mundo no hubiera nada más interesante qué hacer. — ¡_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Akabane-san! :D …. ñ.ñ… Oye… Akabane-san… etto… ¿No crees que… Sería lindo que… Tan sólo UNA vez, hicieras algo bueno por alguien? Bueno, pues estuve pensando en eso toda la noche, y creo que sería lo mejor que…

— Amano Ginji-kun, con todo respeto — Akabane se acercó a él, en _UN PARPADEO, _y lo enfrentó, fulminándolo con esos despiadados ojos violáceos glaciares. Ginji se hizo para atrás instintivamente, apretando los dientes. — _**NO TE METAS. — **_Akabane volvió a tomar su distancia, respetando las burbujas personales de las demás personas, y sonrió. Ginji se sintió agotado por el súbito golpe de adrenalina y cayó inerte sobre la banca, con una sonrisa post-mortem. — ¿Y bueno, Midou-kun?

— Gome, Ban-chan… — murmuró Ginji. — Hice lo que pude… =u=

— ¬¬ … Entiendo… — Ban se volvió hacia Akabane, resignado a su suerte. — Tú dirás. — Aceptó, exhalando cansinamente.

— Oh, vaya. Me halagas. — Akabane finalmente pudo decir de qué iba todo esto. — Bueno, Midou-kun, considerando que el auto que destruiste era muy costoso, tendrás qué doblegar un poco tu orgullo para poder pagarme. Se me ocurrió que, tal vez, la mejor opción sería que fueras mi sirviente.

Ban jamás pensó que alguien le fuera a decir una tontería como esa, así que nunca se preparó para reprimir el estallido de carcajadas.

— ¡¿**A QUÉ ESTÁS JUGANDO, CACABANE?! — **le recriminó, tiempo después. — Ahhh, ¿insistes? Pues me vale madre que vayas en serio: jamás te pagaría de esa manera: preferiría mil veces darte mi sueldo por el resto de mi vida.

— Si aceptara algo así, incluso en una vida, no podrías pagarme casi nada. — Dijo Akabane, acertadamente. Ban cerró la boca y lo fulminó él mismo con la mirada. — Además, sin ese dinero seguramente morirías de inanición en un par de semanas, querido Midou-kun; y si tú mueres, ¿quién me iba a pagar los daños?

Ban miró a Ginji, lo tomó del brazo y lo levantó de la banca frenéticamente.

— ¡Ginji lo pagará!

— Ban-chan… TuT…

— ¡O, ¿NO LO PAGARÁS, BASTARDO MALAGRADECIDO?!

— ¡Lo pagaré! — se dispuso chibi Ginji, blandiendo el puño derecho en señal de _visualización del exitoso futuro. _

— ¿Qué tal? — Ban le levantó las cejas a Akabane, quien todavía no se inmutaba. Esto desarmó a Ban. La expresión de Akabane, llena de incredulidad, iba ganando furia y sed de sangre. Ban supo que no tenía de otra. — Bieeen… — Terminó diciendo, entre dientes. — ¿Qué quieres de mí?

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Este fue el primer capítulo!**

**Descubriremos a qué lo obligará Akabane en el segundo, se aceptan sugerencias! :D**

— **¡Haz tu trabajo!**

**¿Eh, quién dijo eso? O-o**

**Bueno, viendo que la categoría de Get Backers está muy por debajo, tratemos de aportar un montón de historias sobre esta fantástica serie! **

**Así que me dediqué a escribir este, para que cada vez haya más!, ¿no creen? n.n**


	2. La casita de Akabane

**Get Backers!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akabane, por obra del Espíritu Santo, convenció a Ban de que fuera su sirviente. ¿Qué será del maltratado y frágil orgullo de Ban? ¿Ginji podrá hacer algo por él, o… Sólo se burlará, junto a los Cuatro Emperadores de los Volts? Y lo más importante de todo: ¡¿Alguien le dará de comer a Ban?! **

**En este capítulo, Akabane pone las reglas, y los amigos de Ginji hostigan y acosan a Ban!**

**Disclaimer: ¡Si me perteneciera Get Backers…! Lo habría echado a perder… ¬¬ ¿y qué sería de mí sin las enseñanzas de mis amados senseis Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine? TuT ¡Coff, lean el manga, coff…! (comercial-comercial!) :D**

**.**

* * *

**. **

Los Get Backers tenían TODO el día por delante: se habían levantado temprano, no con el sol, pero temprano; y no tenían ningún trabajo qué hacer: lo único que les quedaba, era entrar al Honky Tonk, dispuestos a aplastarse el trasero contra los bancos de la barra, escuchar a Paul quejarse de los más recientes artículos políticos de su periódico, y quizás, manosear un poco a Hevn. (Ginji no contaba con eso último, claro),

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su vida era, en cierto modo, dulce, Amano sabía que Ban pasaría las próximas veintitrés horas sumido en un estado de estrés increíble: y un grado así de estrés sólo podía externarse de dos formas: o Ban se ahogaría en una taza de café para no seguir viviendo, o se convertiría en el AntiCristo y los mataría a todos.

No había podido dar crédito a sus oídos cuando escuchó a su compañero decirle a Akabane que aceptaba ser algo así como su sirviente, hasta que pudiera pagar la deuda que tenía con él después de haber destruido penosamente su automóvil. Ginji creyó que, cuando Ban aceptó una oferta así, seguramente alguno de los dos estaba drogado con opio… Es decir, ¿cuántas probabilidades había de que en el parque en donde pasaron la noche hubiera amapolas blancas?

Por si las dudas y/o cámaras de vigilancia en las calles, los Get Backers dejaron el Subaru 360 estacionado fuera de la casa de Madoka Otowa, y a Shido le pareció que estaba bien: su león ya extrañaba afilarse las uñas contra el carrito.

Entonces, llegaron al Honky Tonk, como había dicho, y Ban eligió inmediatamente la mesa en las sombras que acababa de descubrir el día anterior, y se puso a fumar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ginji se preguntó de dónde sacaba el dinero para comprarse tantos cigarros. Además, siempre que se le ocurría decirle que dejara de fumar, Ban le decía que lo hacía para quitarse el hambre, lo cual era una tontería considerando que podría emplear ese dinero en COMIDA.

Natsumi llegó a cubrir su turno y se puso a prepararle un sándwich a Ginji.

— ¡Natsumi-chan! — Ginji la miró con los ojos de cachorrito que tanto le funcionaban.

— Ah, vamos, Gin-chan, no es la gran cosa. — Natsumi se lo puso delante, en un plato de cerámica. Ginji pensó que el sonido más dulce del mundo era el de ESE plato, resonando contra la barra. Entonces, lo devoró sin miramientos.

— Quería prepararle uno también a Ban-san, pero… — Natsumi dirigió la mirada hacia la esquina del café, donde Ban seguía haciendo crecer la nube de humo y de maldad. — ¡Me da miedo…! :S

— ¡Ah, claro! Ban-chan… — Ginji sintió remordimientos. — NO ha comido nada en tres días. — entonces miró su plato, y sólo encontró las cebollas que le había quitado al sándwich. — Ah… u.u — El ambiente fue interrumpido por la campanilla de la puerta, que se abrió grosera y precipitadamente: era la intermediaria Hevn.

— ¡Hevn! — le gritó Paul, dejando a un lado el periódico. — ¡Ayer no te pude decir, pero si sigues entrando de esa manera, vas a volver a dañar las bisagras!

— Las bisagras, las bisagras. — Hevn hizo un gesto de desprecio con una mano, y entonces caminó hacia la barra con las manos en la cadera, como si quisiera llamar la atención: — ¿Es cierto lo que escuché por ahí? — empezó a provocar, y ciertamente, estaba mirando hacia la cortina de humo de Ban. — ¿Qué Ban-kun es el nuevo perrito faldero de Akabane Kuroudo? — dijo, enarcando una ceja y torciendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? — murmuró Natsumi, con el corazón roto.

— ¡Hevn, llevabas media hora parada allí afuera! — le recriminó Paul. — ¡Si sólo venías a meter cizaña, ¿por qué no entraste antes?!

— Ay, estaba esperando a que se juntara la gente, pero me di cuenta de que no podía esperar más… Además, ya llegó Natsumi. — Hevn soltó una risotada. — ¡Es que esto es demasiado GENIAL! ¿Todos ya se dieron cuenta — empezó a decir, con una voz empalagosa y falsamente maternal — de que cuando no soy la intermediaria de los Get Backers, caen más y MÁS bajo cada vez? Jo, jo, jo…

— ¡MALDITA INTERMEDIARIA! — Ban decidió salir de su Reino de Humo, abalanzándose contra la rubia voluptuosa; sin embargo, ella no se hizo atrás en ningún momento. — ¡¿Quién te dijo que era su PERRITO FALDERO?!

— Los rumores vuelan. — Se limitó a decir ella.

— ¡Hola, chicos…! — entró Kazuki al café, con cara de culpabilidad.

— ¡TÚ! — Ban se lanzó contra él. — ¡**Snake bite**!

Kazuki hiló una especie de tela de araña frente a él, y sujetó a Ban por un momento, al menos, el tiempo suficiente como para que se le pasara ese impulso asesino.

— u.u… Chicos, lo lamento. — Dijo Fuuchouin, delatándose. Ginji lo miró con la decepción explotándole en el rostro. — No puedo evitarlo: mi curiosidad me controla… Y, cuando en la madrugada Shido me dijo que los Get Backers habían dejado el Subaru frente a su casa, no tuve más opción que buscarlos… Y cuando los encontré durmiendo en el parque, con Akabane Kuroudo, no me quedó de otra: tuve qué escuchar lo que decían… — a estas alturas de la conversación, Ban había logrado romper cada uno de los metiches hilos que se le habían enredado en las manos, con tranquilidad.

— ¡La curiosidad mató al gato, la curiosidad mató al gato…! — empezó a repetir Ginji, como si estuviera en una crisis autista.

— ¡¿Cómo que **durmiendo con Akabane Kuroudo?! — **se escandalizó Hevn: quizás sí lo había entendido bien, pero valía la pena fingir que no, si le podía meter la duda a algún oyente.

— ¡No, no me refería a ESO! — exclamó Kazuki, apresuradamente, tapándose las orejas.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — entró al café Shido, como si nada. — Se escuchan hasta la otra esquina. — Les aseguró. — Incluso, pude ver cómo un grupo de clientes potenciales se iba sobre sus pasos.

— ¡USTEDES…! — ahora le tocó el turno a Paul de intentar asesinar a todos, pero como no tenía ningún poder, utilizó una sartén.

— ¡Maldito entrenador de gorilas, NO ES CIERTO, retráctate ante Paul!

— Nunca. — dijo Shido, sonriendo desvergonzadamente.

— **Cállense, todos. **

Aunque a estas alturas del partido parecía imposible que alguno de ellos calmara sus ánimos, pronto todos se encontraron inmóviles. También se dieron cuenta de que, aunque quisieran, no se podían mover. Ban rápidamente identificó la fuente del problema, y descubrió a Himiko parada muy cerca de la entrada: que con todo el barullo, nadie había oído sonar la campanilla.

Sostenía un pequeño frasco entre sus manos, y en esos momentos le estaba poniendo el corcho una vez más.

Hevn lo deseó con toda su alma, y forcejó _mentalmente_ para librarse de la fuerza invisible que le tenía atrapados los miembros superiores e inferiores, pero fue inútil.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Mugrosa salvaje, ¿qué hiciste conmigo?! — entonces, derrotada, no tuvo otra opción más que insultar a Himiko.

— Con todos. ¬¬ — La corrigió Paul.

— ¡Tú cállate, ¿quién te está hablando a ti?!

— ¡Mocosa plana! — Ban la fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Qué mierda es esta?

— :D Perfume del Tiempo: acabo de perfeccionarlo, ¡ahora, con aroma a café! — Himiko les sonrió. — Inidentificable, ¿verdad?

— Oh, qué bien. Soy _todos estos segundos, _más joven. — se adornó Hevn.

— No, de hecho, solamente actúa sobre los órganos efectores del arco reflejo, durante la fase eferente del estímulo neuronal — explicó Himiko. Hevn la miró sin comprender. — ¬¬ Les inmoviliza el cuerpo, ¿qué no ves?

— ¿Y para qué le ponías "Perfume del Tiempo"? — la criticó Hevn.

— Bueno, porque sonaba bien… ¡ADEMÁS, TÚ DE QUÉ TE QUEJAS? ¿TÚ VAS A IR A MI CASA A HACERME LOS PERFUMES; NO, VERDAD?!

— Ya dejen de estarse peleando y líbranos de esto, Himiko-san. — le pidió Kazuki, amablemente.

— Claro, pero ya no sigan haciendo escándalo. — Himiko los soltó. Algunos trataron de irse contra ella para asesinarla, pero ella se les adelantó con un mensaje. — En realidad, vine aquí por Ban. — Todos pusieron atención porque no tenían nada mejor qué hacer que: ser chismosos. — Parece que mi trabajo el día de hoy, es **transportarte, **Ban. — Himiko le sonrió con alevosía. — Akabane quiere verte.

No se hizo esperar el "_uuuh!" _de Shido, sugiriendo que tendría una cita con él, o algo así. Ban pensó que ese tipo de provocación era _demasiado _infantil, incluso para Shido, y no hizo más que subir los ojos. Ginji, por su parte, se apresuró a saltar de su lugar, y ponerse frente a Himiko.

— ¡¿Yo también puedo ir?!

— NO.

— ¡Pero…! — exclamó Ginji, frustrándose de ante mano. — ¡Tengo qué estar ahí, para apoyar a Ban-chan!

— Ya no te esfuerces, Ginji: ¡ni Midou ni el Dr. Jackal tienen intención de hacer un trío…JA, JA, JA! — exclamó Shido, rindiéndose ante su propio chiste.

— ¬¬ Shido, no la friegues — lo reprendió Kazuki.

Shido se sintió avergonzado porque a nadie le pareció gracioso su chiste.

Himiko le sonrió a Ginji con un dejo de disculpa.

— Lo siento, Ginji. — Dijo, sin aceptar réplicas. — Vamos, Ban.

— ¡Valor, Ban-chan! — le dijo Ginji.

— ¬¬ No existe nadie en el mundo que se vuelva valeroso si le dicen eso, además, no necesito de tus palabras, ¡YO SOY MIDOU BAN-SAMA, el líder de los Get Backers! ¿Qué sería de mí si no pudiera solventar algunas cuentas como estas? — Pasara lo que pasara, Ban jamás dejaría de fanfarronear. — Bueno, Himika, ya vámonos.

— Claro… — Himiko ignoró que le hubiera llamado por _otro_ nombre, marciano y sospechoso, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida junto al condenado, para llevarlo a la residencia de Akabane.

Los que se quedaron atrás, sintieron _**respeto**_ por Ban.

.

* * *

.

Ban no se estaba fijando en ningún detalle del camino por el cual Himiko lo hizo caminar; de hecho, la chica trató de platicar con él, pero Midou sólo contestaba con monosílabos distraídos, así que ella decidió dejar de humillarse y ya no intentar llamar su atención. Las calles de Shinjuku jamás le habían parecido a Ban tan _enajenantes, _hasta le parecía que jamás en su vida había pasado por algunas de ellas. Himiko empezó a conducirlo por caminos cada vez más alejados del centro, y las personas cada vez eran menos. De pronto, por la acera que caminaron no hubo ninguna construcción, así que Ban miró hacia la derecha, y se dio cuenta de que iban caminando por la enorme fachada de un cementerio.

— Ya llegamos. — dijo Himiko de repente. Ban no puso ningún reparo, y se dirigió a la reja de entrada. Himiko le sonrió de manera confidente. — ¿En serio, Ban Midou? ¿Creías que Akabane Kuroudo vive en un cementerio? — entonces le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

— Es lo más coherente. — Repuso Ban, haciendo un gesto de obviedad. — Además, dijiste que ya llegamos, y no veo ninguna otra construcción por aquí.

— ¿Qué me dices de _allá enfrente, _genio? — Himiko le señaló una casa de huéspedes que empezó siendo precisamente eso: una simple casa.

Ban miró hacia allí, deteniéndose en cada una de las ventanas: algunas tenían macetas llenas de flores de muchos colores; otras, cortinas con holanes, y en una más, estaba sentado un gato color beige, que daba la impresión de ser un pastelito. Cuando Midou terminó de examinarlas, negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa de indulgencia.

— Cacabane no vive allí. — Sentenció, y no admitió ninguna réplica. Himiko sintió duda por la expresión de absoluta seguridad de Ban, y se sacó una hoja muy blanca del bolsillo, donde había unas palabras con una caligrafía estilizada.

— Pues… Esta es la dirección que me dio. — Confirmó, pero luego entrecerró los ojos. —…Creo…

— ¡¿Cómo que: "Creo"?! — Le reclamó Ban.

— Bueno, esto es lo que yo alcanzo a leer, pero… La letra de Akabane es difícil de descifrar. — Himiko giró la hoja, como si de esa manera se revelara el jeroglífico mágico que le indicaría la dirección correcta.

— ¡Aaaah, maldita letra de doctor! — Ban le arrebató la hoja, la hizo bolas y se la metió a Himiko en la boca. Ella enrojeció de furia, escupió la hoja y se abalanzó contra Ban, golpeándolo repetidamente en el pecho. — ¬¬ Cálmate, enana. — Le dijo Midou. — Sabes que es inútil.

— ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA? DEJA DE TRATARME COMO UNA NIÑA!

Una sombra se cernió sobre los dos, y los hizo girar, con completa curiosidad.

La sombra la había provocado _otra sombra_ enorme: Era Akabane, enfundado en sus eternos ropajes oscuros.

Cuando los vio, Akabane sonrió de esa forma tan insondable que tenía.

— Vaya, vaya… Así que lograron llegar. — Los felicitó. Ban lo miró con recelo. — Pero, debo preguntar: — agregó, juntando sus manos enguantadas y poniéndoselas muy cerca de la boca. — ¿dónde está Ginji-kun? n.n

Ban sintió que enfurecía, pero contra Himiko. Akabane sólo los miró, sin inmutarse.

— ¡DIJISTE QUE NO PODÍA VENIR! — le recordó inmediatamente. Himiko se sintió acorralada por un segundo, pero luego se rió de él de una forma que a Ban le sonó totalmente falsa e impropia de ella.

— ¡Te dije que debes tratarme mejor cada vez que nos encontramos, Ban! — Le contestó ella. — Sabía que eras incapaz de hacer _algo _si Ginji está contigo: seguramente lo pondrías a _él _a hacer el trabajo duro; así que le mentí… **por su propio bien.** — La sonrisa de Himiko se hizo malvada y ventajosa. — Yo solamente busco lo mismo que tú: el bienestar de Ginji.

— ¡Arpía _pelona_! — bufó Ban, con una sonrisa de completa tranquilidad.

— ¡¿PELONA?! — Himiko se ofendió, porque cuando se cortó el cabello así, ¡pensó que era de lo mejor! — ¡YA QUISIERAS TENER MI CABELLO, PUERCO ESPÍN DEL DIABLO!

— **POR FAVOR. — **La voz de Akabane interrumpió su inminente comienzo de la Tercera Guerra. — Lady Poison, has hecho bien tu trabajo, te pido de favor que te retires. — La corrió elegantemente. Himiko entrecerró los ojos, derrotada, y tras una última mirada de advertencia hacia Ban Midou, se alejó por la acera del cementerio. Akabane se giró hacia Ban, en una actitud entusiasta y amable que, Ban dudaba, fuera verdad.

— Entonces, Midou Ban-kun… — lo abordó.

— ¡Tsk…! — Ban sacó un cigarro de su cajetilla con un solo movimiento entrenado, y buscó el encendedor de Yamato entre las curiosidades que tenía en las bolsas del pantalón. Akabane esperó pacientemente hasta que Ban encendió el cigarro, y cuando comenzó a disfrutarlo, Akabane se lo cortó con un bisturí. — ¡HEY…!

— Primera regla: No fumarás en mi presencia. n.n Oh, sí: no me mires así, sabías que tenías qué seguir reglas, ¿no es verdad?

— ¡TSKKK!

— No me hagas "tsk", Midou-kun, verás que **ser mi sirviente **será divertido, después de todo.

— Mira, Akabane, ¿puedo llamarte Akabane? — Ban le pasó un brazo por los hombros y puso cara de pandillero marihuanero cholo. — Te tengo una _contra-oferta. _¿Qué te parece si… te consigo una noche con Hevn? Ya sabes, la Intermediaria, de las… — Midou hizo un gesto con las manos para indicar la _voluptuosidad _de su aludida —, ¿me explicooo? Y olvidamos el asunto del auto. ¡Buen trato!, ¿verdad? — Ban lo miró sugerentemente. Akabane endureció su expresión demoníaca, pero Ban no se daría por vencido, solamente se puso un poco más apurado. — ¡Una noche con Hevn, con Himiko, y con… — Ban se dio cuenta de que la única _otra_ mujer que conocía era Natsumi, y Natsumi era intocable, porque Ban siempre había pensado que a Ginji le gustaba Natsumi — y con Kazuki Fuuchouin, el maestro de los Hilos!

— Midou — un aura asesina fue emitida por cada poro de la piel del transportador, y Ban supo que debía dejar de insistir.

— Bueno, NO. — Ban se alejó de él. —… Qué aburrido… ¬¬

— No utilices la provocación conmigo, Midou-kun: no soy un influenciable mocoso como tú. n.n — La sonrisa de Akabane ya era peligrosa. — Andando, tienes qué cumplir una primera tarea para mí. — Le indicó, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Ban no tuvo otra opción más que seguir al mismísimo Diablo hasta el Infierno.

.

* * *

.

_**Mientras tanto, **_sobre esa misma calle…

Ginji, Shido, Hevn, Kazuki y, de pilón Natsumi, estaban perfectamente bien ocultos en un arbusto del cementerio; y espiaban los pasos de Ban y Akabane por entre los espacios de las hojas, que por cierto, espinaban. Vieron cómo el poseedor del Jagan y Jackal se internaban en el cementerio: el transportador andaba como si nada, como si fuera su camino rutinario y sin perder el buen humor, mientras Ban estaba estudiando la posibilidad de fingir un paro cardíaco para librarse de todo eso.

— ¿Por qué se metieron al cementerio? — se preguntó en voz baja Ginji, viéndolos pasar.

— ¡Auh, aauuuh… Mi cabello! =u= — dijo Natsumi de pronto, cuando una malvada rama del arbusto le creó un nudo en él.

— ¿Querrá que Midou-san exhume algunos cuerpos? — se preguntó Kazuki, inclinándose hacia delante para poder ver mejor.

— ¿Con qué fin? ¬¬ — le preguntó Shido con descortesía, pues él pensaba que los demás eran tontos y que él era el único Iluminado del grupo.

— ¡Hay qué acercarnos más! — Dijo Kazuki imprudentemente, haciéndose más hacia delante, hasta que se tropezó. Hevn gritó porque el maestro de los hilos quiso sujetarse de ella, y ambos terminaron cayendo sobre el arbusto espinoso, llevándose a los demás con ellos; para la desgracia de todos los chismosos, esos arbustos eran condenadamente resistentes, y lo único que lograron fue arañarse la cara y de más, mientras se estrellaban con sus ramitas y sus hojas. — ¡Shushh! — los calló Kazuki mortificadamente, mientras todos se quejaban por los rasguños y el aplastamiento masivo — ¡Nos van a oír! — de pronto, vieron que Ban se había quedado parado, y que le salía humo, sí eso es: humo, de la cabeza. La boca de Kazuki se curvó en una risita involuntaria: la misma que siempre **tenía **qué estar poniendo para pedir disculpas por chismoso.

— ¡Ginji… TEMMEEEE! — Ban saltó como un ente endemoniado, o más bien, como el mismísimo demonio, hacia el arbusto. Ninguno de los chismosos supo si reírse o llorar, pero lo segundo fue mucho más deseable cuando vieron cómo ese _hijo de la_ serpiente arrancaba el arbusto y los dejaba al descubierto. Todos se quedaron en blanco: realmente en blanco, dibujados a lápiz; mientras Ban agarraba a Ginji del chaleco verde y lo levantaba. — ¡Puedo notar tu presencia en KILÓMETROS a la redonda, ¿crees que no iba a saber que estabas ahí?!

— ¡Gomen ne, Ban-chan! ToT — lloriqueó Ginji, como era su costumbre.

— ¡"Gomen ne" NADA!

— ¡Déjalo en paz, por favor, Ban-san, yo le dije que viniera! — saltó Natsumi.

— Ejem, ejemm… — Shido se levantó disimuladamente y empezó a irse, como si fuera todo un caballero hecho y derecho que no hacía cosas tan deplorables y patéticas como _espiar _a la gente.

— La verdad es que todo fue culpa de Shido. — Dijo Kazuki apresuradamente, culpando rápidamente al que intentaba lavarse las manos. Eso era una regla de la vida.

— ¡¿Quééé?! — exclamó Fuyuki. — ¡Cállate, Kazuki, tienes antecedentes, así que mejor tú ni hables…! — Ban los miró con desprecio a cada uno de ellos, mientras se culpaban unos a otros, hasta que Hevn se levantó del piso con las manos en la cintura, y su cara era la representación tangible del orgullo.

— Bueno, yo sí vine por mi propio pie. — dijo ella, sin inmutarse. — Vine a ver cómo es que te humillarán, Ban-kun. ¡Y lo tienes bien merecido, porque…!

— Seeeeeeee, yaaaaaaaaaa sééééééééééééééééé… — Profirió Ban, con aburrimiento. — porque _esto _es lo que pasa cuando tú no eres la Intermediaria… Qué fastidio, ¡puros problemas contigo! — la etiquetó.

— Oh, tenemos público. — Dijo Akabane, acercándose. — n.n

Todos se miraron unos a otros.

Y huyeron.

— -_- U … "¿_Qué… qué debo hacer para que la gente me respete así?" —_ pensó Ban, anhelante.

— Así me gusta. — Murmuró Akabane distraídamente, escaneando el cielo de izquierda a derecha. Ban pensó que mejor se iba con cautela, después de darse cuenta _**cada vez más**_ que el Jackal estaba todo enfermo mental. Y hablando de enfermedades mentales, sería mejor que Ban pusiera algunas cuantas cosas por escrito, antes de que Jackal creyera que estaban en la época de la esclavitud y se pusiera a pedirle cosas imposibles o que por ningún motivo haría. Es decir, sí, le debía **un montón **de dinero, pero eso no justificaba por ninguna razón que Jackal no respetara su dignidad e integridad física.

— A ver, Akabane, hay qué poner los puntos sobre las íes.

— ¿Perdón…?

— ¬¬ Oh, ¡que hay qué dejar las cosas claras! — Le explicó Ban, con exasperación.

— ¿No puedes esperar a que lleguemos a mi casa? n.n Ya está muy cerca. — Akabane lo condujo hacia un mausoleo de mármol blanco y obsidiana, parecido a una catedral gótica: incluso tenía un rosetón. Ban pensó que la gente rica era muy excéntrica. Entonces, para su sorpresa, Akabane se sacó una llave del bolsillo: una pequeña de plata.

— =u= … "_No puedo creer que esté pasando esto…" _— Ban miró a ambos lados, esperando que saliera un sepulturero y que los metiera a la cárcel por invadir una tumba. Sin embargo, todo estaba tranquilo, como la muerte.

Akabane metió la llave en una cerradura muy bien disimulada, y abrió la puerta del mausoleo.

- Adelante. n.n — lo invitó Dr. Jackal, con suntuosidad.

— ¡Guácala, no manches, wey! ¬¬ ¿A poco vives aquí? ¡No voy a entrar allí, ni madres! — se negó Ban. — ¡No soy un maldito demonio como tú, pinche puto!

— Regla número dos: No dirás groserías cuando estés conmigo.

— Esto ya suena a Decálogo. ¬¬

— Ojalá no sean sólo diez. — Comentó Akabane, con un brillo maligno en los ojos violáceos. — Por favor, siéntete como en tu casa. — Akabane le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara.

Ban lo hizo, aunque deseó que eso de: "siéntete como en tu casa" al entrar en un mausoleo, no fuera una profecía.

Dentro, todo estaba polvoriento, pero los rayos entraban por unas ventanas altas. El lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para parecer un cuarto de un modesto hotel. Tampoco había ningún mueble, sólo estaba el piso blanco y la orfebrería negra. Ban se preguntó si Akabane se había mandado hacer un mausoleo con anticipación, y la usaba de casa porque así se sentía mucho más cómodo: durmiendo con los muertos. Ahora, ¿qué seguía? ¿Akabane le iba a preparar té…? En ese momento, el Dr. Jackal se recargó en la pared posterior, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró. — Tus condiciones. — Lo alentó, amablemente.

— "¿_Mis condiciones, de qué chngados habla éste…? ¡Ah, ya! " _**— **Ban se empezó a pasear por le mausoleo inconscientemente, mientras hablaba. — Bueno, Akabane, primero que nada, tienes qué fijar una cantidad. Ya sabes: ¿cuánto te debo exactamente? — Akabane ensanchó su sonrisa, pero Ban lo ignoró. — Ahora, también hay qué dejar por sentado: cuánto vale cada… _**COSA… **_que me obligarás a hacer, para pagarte. Creo que deberías decirme cuánto dinero vale cada cosa que vaya a hacer por ti, ANTES de que la haga. ¡O no hay trato! — Terminó, triunfalmente.

— ¿Nada más? — preguntó Akabane, sin esperar una respuesta, realmente.

— ¡Sí: nada de asesinatos!

— Si hicieras uno solo, me pagarías la deuda completa. — Lo tentó Akabane. Ban ya no tenía qué preguntarse cómo era que los demonios trataban de corromper tu alma. — Además, ya has matado antes, ¿por qué no más? Siempre lo haces.

— ¡Una cosa es asesinar a mis oponentes, y otra es hacerlo porque sí, porque tú quieres! — separó Ban los hechos. — No se diga más.

— ¿Otra cosita? — volvió a preguntar Akabane, con el mismo tono de voz inexpresivo.

—... Sí — dijo Ban, nada más por decir: sentía que así tenía UN POCO más de control, aunque… ¿a quién engañaba? Estaba jodido. — …¡Ponte un mandil de florecitas y maquillaje!

— **¬¬#**

— **¡¿Qué quieres que haga? Se me secó el cerebro! — **se justificó Ban, quien deseaba profundamente destruir el mausoleo con millones de _mordidas_, pero Akabane iba enseriándose en cuanto Midou se iba perdiendo en un círculo vicioso de desesperación.

— No me sorprende. — Dijo Akabane, quien esperaba pacientemente a que Ban terminara su crisis existencial. — Bueno, Midou-kun… — parece que ya no le gustaba mucho el tiempo que le estaba haciendo perder el poseedor del jagan. — Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a la primera tarea, ¿qué te parece? ¿Mal? Eso esperaba de ti.

— ¡Maldito fenómeno _matasanos! _

— Oh, ¿mata-sanos? Eso es limitarse bastante, ¿no lo crees, Midou? — Akabane sonrió más ampliamente, mientras Ban sentía unas ansias en sus dedos que sólo podían ser calmadas con la sangre arterial del Dr. Jackal corriendo entre ellos. — Por eso precisamente dejé de ejercer esa profesión tan aburrida… Aquel día que descubrí que no había venido a este mundo a _salvar vidas… _Sino a _destruirlas… — _el silencio golpeó el lugar, mientras la figura oscura e imponente del Recuperador se levantaba contra la bóveda del mausoleo.

— ¡Noooo, ¿ya vas a empezar con tus historias de vida, vejete?! — Ban hizo un ruido con la garganta que expresaba largamente su cansancio moral, logrando que Akabane lo perforara con la mirada. — ¡Bueno, bueno…! — se corrigió, en un tono más amigable. — ¡A la primera tarea!

— Claro — le concedió Akabane, — Aunque debo advertirte: quizás sea muy difícil de hacer.

— ¡Jah! ¡No hay nada que el gran Midou Ban-sa…!

— Deja de auto-proclamarte, Midou-kun, SIEMPRE es lo mismo contigo… Realmente no tienes ningún futuro en el ramo publicitario — Akabane bostezó, cubriéndose la boca con la mano enguantada.

— ¡¿En el ramo publicitario?! ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, retrasado mental?!

— Ya basta. — Akabane hizo surgir de entre sus dedos un solo bisturí. Ban se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa, y el Dr. Jackal no pudo más que sonreír ante esta debilidad. — ¿Sabes una cosa? Me di cuenta de algo sobre ti, Midou Ban: que "con dinero, baila el perro". — Ban no se sintió ofendido por esa verdad. — Así que debo advertirte una cosa, siguiendo una de tus condiciones: querías que te dijera cuánto va a costar cada imposición, y debo darte la primera cuota. Si faltas a una de mis reglas, te costará mil yenes, cada vez.

— Ah, nooo, ¡¿qué?! – se quejó Ban inmediatamente. — ¡¿Tu idiota decálogo?!

— Aún no es un decálogo, pero por lo tanto, seguirás las dos reglas que te he impuesto. Así que, si enciendes un cigarro o dices una simple y pequeña grosería, tendré qué descontarte mil yenes del dinero total que te ganarás trabajando para mí, para pagarme el auto. — Puso claro Akabane, disfrutando cada una de sus palabras, sabiendo que maldecir o fumar eran cosas que Ban hacía casualmente y sin pensar, como cualquiera respira.

— ¡Mén…! — Ban se interrumpió porque se dio cuenta que jamás se había puesto a clasificar todas las palabras que decía con toda naturalidad, y que no sabía hasta qué punto una palabra era grosera o no lo era. Akabane lo miró enarcando una ceja, como si esperara que terminara la palabra. — …So.

"¿**Menso**?" =u= Había caído bajo.

— Ya te he dado demasiado tiempo para _respirar. — _Decidió Akabane, estirando los brazos para desperezarse. Ban se puso en guardia inconscientemente. — La primera tarea. — Akabane le tendió una hoja de papel, igual de blanca como la que le dio a Himiko con la dirección. Ban identificó el mismo tipo de letra difícil. — Oh. Permíteme. — Akabane le arrebató la nota con un movimiento elegante y rápido. Entonces se sacó un bolígrafo negro del bolsillo y garabateó una suma de dinero. — Es lo que costará. — Akabane se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa. — Te satisfará darte cuenta de que estoy siguiendo tus condiciones; no espero menos que me correspondas, Midou Ban-kun.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Ban entró al Honky Tonk esa tarde, cuando el sol ya estaba escondido tras los edificios de Shinjuku y simplemente le brindaba un poco de brillo anaranjado a los bordes de la ciudad, lo esperaba el Comité de Bienvenida liderado por Amano Ginji y sus dulces esbirros: Kazuki Fuuchouin y Shido Fuyuki, además, aderezaban el acompañamiento Hevn, Natsumi y Paul. Pareció que todos se inclinaban disimuladamente hacia él en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla de atención al cliente, como si Ban fuera un enorme magneto humano y los demás fueran aparatos de ortodoncia. Midou les dirigió una mirada furibunda, mermando su curiosidad morbosa.

— ¿Qué te puso a hacer? — preguntó de pronto Ginji, utilizando la voz de perrito favorita de todos, y la expresión de la inocencia personificada; esto pareció fortalecer al demonio que Midou llevaba dentro.

— ¿Te violó? — le preguntó Shido con una sonrisa mordaz.

— **¡SNAKE BITE!**

— ¡Waaahhh! **D X**

— ¡Ban-chan, deja a Shido! TnT

— ¡NUNCA lo dejaré! ¡Todos ustedes, BUITRES — Ban los señaló a todos con frenesí, casi chorreando espuma por la boca y con los ojos brillando rojos en la oscuridad — **lárguense de mi casa!**

— ¡¿CUÁL CASA?, ESTE ES **MI **NEGOCIO, Y QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ EN ESTE **INSTANTE**! — saltó Paul al rescate de sus intereses, empuñando el trapeador y estocándolo con él. Ban levantó las palmas en dirección al _hacedor de café_ mientras tenía qué retroceder de la furia del utensilio de limpieza, por suerte, siempre contaba con el dulce Ginji que le siguiera la corriente, y salió siguiéndole los pasos a pesar de no estar amenazado ni si quiera por un trapo.

Cuando salieron, Ban escuchó las risitas de Shido y quizás de Hevn… No, más bien, las RISOTADAS mal intencionadas de Hevn, y sintió cómo se le crispaban los puños de ira.

Empezó a caminar furiosamente por las calles, y después de aproximadamente diez minutos, se dio cuenta de que Ginji lo seguía muy de cerca, como un fiel perrito esperando una señal de aprobación y afecto; el haberlo pasado por alto durante tanto tiempo le sacó una sonrisa a Ban, y aminoró su marcha para ponerse a la par del rubio. Ginji casi menea la invisible e inexistente colita.

— ¡Ban-chan! — celebró el haber logrado la atención de su compañero. — ¿Dónde vamos a dormir esta noche? ¿En el parque? ¿En el Subaru?

— ¡Ni muerto en el Subaru! — Ban desechó la posibilidad con un ademán de la mano. — Tendríamos que dormir frente a la casa de Madoka Otowa… Seguramente Shido nos echaría encima a toda su _manada_… Además, acuérdate que esa _manada_ incluye a un león, ¡a un león, con un demonio! ¿De dónde lo sacó? ¿Será ilegal? — Ban se quedó un momento en tranquilidad, quizás cavilando la última posibilidad que le vino a la mente e ideando cómo acusaría a Fuyuki con las autoridades y con Green Peace por la posesión ilegal de una animal salvaje.

ERA SU OPORTUNIDAD.

— Ginji… — Ban lo abordó con delicadeza, utilizando una voz inescrutable. Ginji lo miró y se dio cuenta que bien podría tener puesta una película de plástico para forrar cuadernos de la escuela primaria encima: no podía adivinar qué rayos estaba pensando. — Tengo una idea… Creo que ya sé dónde podemos dormir sin ser molestados.

— ¡¿En serio, Ban-chan?! — Ginji prorrumpió en vítores. — ¡Sabía que lo lograrías, tú SIEMPRE sabes qué hacer! Eso me pone muy contento porque… — Ginji entró en un estado pasivo de regocijo. — Honestamente, no sé cómo dirigir mi vida: necesito que alguien me de órdenes y sugerencias.

— ¡Ja, ja… eso ya lo sé, cabeza de elote! ¡Ni si quiera sabes conducir un auto! — añadió con socarronería.

— Es cierto. — Concordó el pequeño Ginji, como si fuera un halago.

— Vamos. — Ban empezó a guiar la caminata de su compañero. Ginji lo siguió entusiastamente bajo las luces de las farolas de la ciudad, y su sentido de la orientación (ya usualmente dañado) se perdió por completo y quedó inválido como un murciélago _sordo. _No se dio cuenta de que esa misma mañana había caminado esas calles, había visto esas imponentes construcciones que se espaciaban cada vez más, y que había traspasado esa reja mal engrasada que rechinaba como un féretro viejo.

Se introdujeron en la necrópolis. Hasta ese momento, Ginji empezó a sospechar. Frunció el entrecejo mientras intentaba distinguir los montículos de piedra clavados en el pedazo de tierra que albergaba los cuerpos de miles de japoneses. Era obvio que era un cementerio… ¿o era un inmenso terreno baldío lleno de escombros? Un viento cálido se le ensortijó al rubio entre las piernas, y le puso la piel de gallina… Porque _los pelos de punta, _ya los traía, es decir, con ese peinado… — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes, neurona gigante?

— Ban-chan… — Ginji había aminorado sus pasos, mirando a su alrededor con cautela. — ¿En dónde estamos…?

— Oh, en el cementerio.

— ¿En el qué? — Ginji avanzó rápidamente, buscando el contacto con su compañero. — :S ¿Quieres que despertemos mañana por la mañana con una costura misteriosa en la espalda baja, y una nota del sepulturero maniático que diga: "_Les debo un riñón"? — _Ban puso los ojos en blanco. — ¡Ban-chaaan…! — aulló Ginji con una voz fantasmal.

— ¡Aquí es donde dormiremos! ¡Tarááán! — Ban se detuvo frente a una mole borrosa y alta; "picuda", pensó Ginji. — ¡Ginji, mausoleo; mausoleo, Ginji! — los presentó Ban.

— …Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? — Ginji miró a Ban de soslayo, sin quitarle la vista de encima al mausoleo. De pronto, y en contra de todas las probabilidades que Ginji tenía impresas en la mente, la puerta del mausoleo se abrió, dejando escapar un débil resplandor que le formaba un halo a una torcida vela de cera. — "¡Los muertos! ¡Se levantaron los muertos, y vienen por mí! " — pensó Ginji desesperadamente, y su instinto animal de supervivencia le dirigió toda la sangre a las piernas para dejarlo huir; Ban lo detuvo de un hombro y Ginji tuvo el impulso de arañarlo y morderlo. — ¡Suéltame, Ban-chan! ¡SUÉLTAME! — le exigió, y le señaló la puerta que _se había abierto sola. — _**¡Los zombies,** Ban-chan! — le explicó, tratando de romper su estoicismo.

— BIENVENIDOS.

Una voz cadenciosa que desentonaba por completo con el esperado grito áspero de: "cerebros" le metió una curiosidad a Ginji que lo mataría de ser un gato. Se asomó disimuladamente tras el espeso cabello de Ban y miró al dueño: era Akabane.

De pronto, se sintió traicionado. ¿Por qué Ban-chan lo había llevado en bandeja de plata a su cazador, a quien deseaba coleccionar un recuerdo de una batalla con el Emperador Relámpago como si fuera una cabeza de venado colgada en el muro de su cabaña, sobre la chimenea?

— Pásate, Ginji, ¿qué estás esperando? — lo azuzó Ban con una expresión indolente. Ginji se dejó arrastrar y la puerta del mausoleo se cerró detrás de ellos. Ginji miró a su alrededor, las comisuras de su boca se rasgaban con repulsión, que Ban lo estuviera encerrando en la jaula del tigre le causaba náuseas; pensó que podía confiarle su vida, y lo hizo, y Ban había tomado esa vida y se la había ofrecido como aperitivo a ese ser inhumano que se refocilaba con la sangre ajena. — Bueno, Jackal. — dijo Ban, y a Ginji le dolió la cabeza con ese abominable timbre. — Cumplí la primera tarea: aquí está Ginji.

—"No, no, no puede ser cierto, mi mente vuela sin control" — se mentalizó Ginji, sintiendo su corazón desbocado golpeándole en el pecho. — "Si los dos se ponen en contra mía, terminaré echo carne deshebrada…"

— Bien hecho, _**Sirviente. —**_ siseó Akabane, aproximándose a Ginji. — Bueno, Amano Ginji-kun… Este es el momento que tanto había estado esperando… — más cercanía; Ginji se hizo atrás un paso, frenéticamente. — Yo sé... — el retroceso de Ginji se imposibilitó cuando se dio de espaldas con la mano de Ban-chan, quien le impedía la salida. — ¡_**Sé que puedes hacer funcionar mi parrilla eléctrica!**_

— …. =u=… ¿qué? — Ginji sacudió levemente su cabeza, como si sus orejas pudieran captar mejor la sintonía.

— Amano Ginji-kun — Akabane lo amonestó con una voz suave y grata. — Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta que en este lugar no hay ninguna conexión eléctrica, si eres lo suficientemente observador y/o inteligente. Necesito alimentarme, Amano Ginji-kun, incluso una persona como yo está a la merced del alimento — dijo con una sonrisa indulgente que molestó a Ginji en el fondo. — ¿Y, cómo lo podría hacer, viviendo en un sitio como este? Honestamente, estoy cansado del cereal con leche. — Akabane lo miró, esperando.

— ¡Ginji, ¿qué esperas?! ¡Funciona! — le ordenó Ban.

— ¡Ya voy! — Ginji se apresuró sobre una mesita ratona que tenía un revoltijo de cosas de dudosa procedencia, y dio con la parrilla eléctrica. Se sentía _ridículo. _— Listo. — la hizo funcionar.

— Ah, qué bien, huevos revueltos para mí. — Dijo Akabane al aire, y Ban tomó un par de blanquillos de una bolsa de papel de la mesa. Ginji tenía ganas de llorar.

— ¿Qué clase de comedia teatral es esta? — le recriminó Ginji. — ToT ¡Además, ¿desde cuándo sabes cocinar?! ¡No me metas en tus deudas! ¡No me puedes alquilar así porque sí! ¡Debe de ser ilegal!

— Cállate, Amano. — Le dijo Ban con una voz pausada. Rompió uno de los huevos entre sus manos y la yema le escurrió entre los dedos. Lo intentó otras veces hasta que decidió reventar el huevo sobre la sartén, y lo empezó a freír con pedacitos de cascarón para darle más sabor, y DESPUÉS, y sólo después, le echó encima un chorro de aceite, así que no logró evitar que el huevo se pegara contra la _desteflonada_ sartén.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tus misteriosas "tareas" que debes hacerle a Akabane son cosas como estas, es decir, TIENES QUÉ SER SU ESPOSA?!

— ¡¿Su esposa?! ¿Qué clase de mentalidad machista tienes para pensar que nada más las _esposas_ tienen qué hacer el quehacer de la casa? — Ban se salió por la tangente, tratando de despegar el huevo de la sartén.

— Chicos… — Akabane sonrió. — Salgamos todos y acampemos entre los muertos.

— GGG… ¡YA ESTAMOS ACAMPANDO ENTRE LOS MUERTOS, AKABANE-SAN, POR SI NO LO HABÍAS NOTADO, ESTAMOS ADENTRO DE UN MAUSOLEO! — le dijo Ginji en un estado neurótico descontrolado.

— DIJE que vamos a acampar entre los muertos, y VAMOS A ACAMPAR entre los muertos. — Akabane sacó una misteriosa mochila de campamento con una bolsa de dormir enrollada y amarrada en la parte superior. Su expresión no mostraba júbilo sino perversidad. Oscura, oscura perversidad.

— "¿_Por qué… por qué tengo qué ser el amigo de Ban-chan?" — _pensó un lloroso Ginji.

— ¡No llore! ¡Empiece a juntar provisiones! — Ban le dio una patada a Ginji en el trasero para que cayera sobre las cosas de Akabane.

Las lágrimas de Ginji dejaron una estela brillante. "Cuando Ban se convierte en un malvado dictador siempre me habla de _usted, _**kowaiii… T-T **Ayúdame, Asclepios… Llévate el Snake Bite de Ban-chan…"

Y entonces Ginji se dirigió hacia la tortuosa noche, en el paquet con el que estaba unido a todos los destinos de Ban-chan, bajo el maligno mandato y asfixiante de Akabane Kuroudo… Creyó que prefería morir…

Acampando entre los muertos… Je, sus polainas. Huiría, y dejaría a Ban-chan morir solo, y entonces se haría justicia, ¡se haría justicia!

¡¿Pero a quién quería engañar?! ¡Jamás abandonaría a Ban-chan! …

… Desafortunadamente.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fin del segundo capítulo!**

**Como pueden ver, aún no se ha ahondado mucho en las tareas indignantes que Akabane pueda imponerle a Ban, pero las bases se sentaron, ¿no? ;D**

**Adelante, critíquenme. Pero sin ser groseros!**

**-¿Quién te entiende?**

**Otra vez la voz? ¬¬ Ya habíamos pasado por esto...**


End file.
